RWBY- Of Light and Sex
by flamesoflight7
Summary: Various different characters in the RWBY universe sleep with each other. Sexual smut fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY**

 **Of Light and Sex**

 **Chapter 1- Yang x Ruby**

Lesbian, Inscest, Masturbation

Yang skipped, in her usual jolly manner, into the team RWBY dorm room, only to see her younger sister and team leader, Ruby crying on her bed.

"What's up sis?" Yang exclaimed, startling her distraught younger sister.

"Oh, hi Yang, it's nothing" Ruby lied

"really, cause your face doesn't show it"

"It's just… Weiss"

"What about her"

"She just keeps saying I'm useless and that I shouldn't be the leader"

"Well she's wrong, you're the best leader… EVER!"

"Thanks, but could you, leave me alone for a bit."

"Nope, because I have a better idea!" Yang whispered, a sinister grin growing on her face as she locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?"

"Because I'm gonna cheer you up little sis!"

"What do you m…"

Yang grabbed Ruby's ass and rammed her tongue down her throat.

"Ah" Ruby moaned "Yang, what are you doing?!"

"You'll see!"

Yang grabbed Ruby again, but this time just pulled off her vest to expose her small black bra. This quickly joined her vest on the floor. Yang grabbed and groped Ruby's growing, but wonderfully round breasts, making Ruby moan quietly. Yang absorbed one of Ruby's nipples into her mouth and biting gently. This made Ruby moan even more.

"Oh, yes Yang keep… ah"

Yang moved one hand off Ruby's breasts, across the young girl's sleek, shaped body and slid her fingers into her panties, rubbing her clit. Ruby exhaled deeply, her breathing becoming erratic. Yang stopped for a second to remove Ruby's leggings and cute red panties in one go. She then leapt onto her younger sister, instantly ramming two fingers into her, while her tongue went to town on her sister's clit.

"OH, ah, yes, yes, yes, Yang pleeeease don't stop, fu… yes!" Ruby moaned loudly

Yang decided to listen to her sister, pushing her fingers in and out, in and out. Eventually she added a third finger into her tight sister, causing Ruby to scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Yang licked all over her pussy, tasting Ruby's sweet juices. Yang felt her sister shaking and heard her moaning. Yang also slid a finger into her own very wet pussy, exhaling lightly, still pounding her sister to heaven and back. Eventually Ruby couldn't take it anymore,

"Oh… mm… Yangggg… somethi, ah, gonna come ou… of, oh, me… ah yeeeesssssssssss!" Ruby moaned as her fluids streamed onto her sisters face and fingers.

Yang swallowed by accident, realising that she loved her sisters taste. She greedily licked up all of her sister's fluids. Yang fingered herself faster, adding a second finger as she watched her younger sister convulsing in pleasure on her bed. As Ruby started to spasm less, Yang removed her gloves and Ember Celica, before unbuttoning her jacket, exposing her yellow bra. She then pulled this off, alongside her scarf, allowing her voluptuous breasts to escape. She quickly circled her nipples with her fingers, shivering at the feeling.

At this point, Ruby, had completely stopped shivering and her vision had returned, not that her sister had noticed. Ruby watched in awe as Yang removed her belt and tight mini-shorts. She was wearing panties to match her bra, and stood for a minute in just yellow panties and her knee-high boots. Eventually, she removed her boots and socks, before finally removing her panties to show off her shaved pussy and insane body. Ruby couldn't handle it anymore and pounced onto her naked sister.

"Ooh Ruby!" Yang exclaimed as Ruby groped her breasts and bit her nipples.

Despite Ruby getting a head start, Yang soon used her strength to turn the tables on Ruby, throwing her onto her back, before sitting on her younger sister's face. At first Ruby didn't seem to know what to do but it didn't take long for Yang to feel something soft and wet enter her dripping pussy.

"Oh fuck, Ruby, yes!" Yang yelled as Ruby delved deep into her sister. Yang was burning on the inside, wanting to release her fluids.

"Not yet" She whispered a little too loudly, as Ruby heard and made it her mission to make Yang cum.

Ruby wiggled her tongue around until she found her sister's g-spot, before inserting three fingers at once into Yang's burning pussy.

"Ha, oh, yes… shit Ruby… ahhh, FUCK!" yang yelled, not caring that everyone in the whole school could hear her. She grabbed her own tits to stop herself from falling over, as she released an ocean into Ruby's mouth. Ruby gulped as she swallowed her sister's sweet liquids, drawing her finger across her face, in an effort to gather up as much as possible.

Yang rolled off her sisters face, convulsing in pleasure. When she came to, she saw her sister laughing.

"What?" Yang demanded angrily.

"Oh just the look of your face!" Ruby exclaimed in an effort not to laugh.

Yang tried to run at her, but her legs just crumbled.

"We should do this again". Said Ruby, already dressed in her usual attire

She then unlocked the door and skipped out, laughing, forgetting to shut the door on her naked sister, giving anyone who strolled by the room a perfect view of Yang Xiao Long.


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY**

 **Of Light and Sex**

 **Chapter 2 -** **Pyrrha x Weiss**

Lesbian, Oral, Scissoring, Masturbation

Weiss thought that the library had been empty when she sat down to study half an hour ago. She was pleasantly surprised when Pyrrha walked around a bookcase.

"Oh, hi Pyrrha." Said Weiss

"Hello Weiss"

"Pyrrha, would you like to maybe study with me sometime, but you don't have to."

"Oh, yes that's a very kind offer Weiss, could you come and help me find a book?"

Weiss stood up, tracing her eyes across Pyrrha's warrior body. Her eyes stopped at the girl's tight corset, almost drooling over her cleavage. Pyrrha was scanning through books, when she looked up to see Weiss staring at her. Pyrrha blushed, as did Weiss when she realised that Pyrrha had seen her.

"Oh, Pyrrha, I'm, so sorry, erm… I'll leave now."

"NO. Stay" Pyrrha said, louder than she would have liked."

Pyrrha walked over to the shorter girl and took her by the arm.

"Follow me"

The two walked over to the far corner of the library. Pyrrha started to remove her tight corset, once again taking Weiss into a tranced state. Pyrrha revealed a burgundy bra wrapped tightly around her breasts. Weiss looked up and down her beautifully toned stomach, not even realising that Pyrrha had her hands on Weiss' combat skirt, before it was pulled over her head. Normally, Weiss would feel very uncomfortable being only in underwear in a public space, but she was happy standing in front of Pyrrha in only her black bra and small white panties, and proceeded to almost ripping off Pyrrha's belt, before pulling off her leg armour, leaving her long, muscular legs exposed. While Weiss was entranced, Pyrrha pulled off Weiss' bra, and wasn't disappointed by her albeit small but perky round breasts. She engulfed one of her nipples, making Weiss moan.

Weiss grabbed Pyrrha and pulled off her bra, revealing breasts that were to die for. Pyrrha's breasts were significantly larger than her own, perky, with good distance and brilliant hang. Weiss was jealous. Weiss reached for Pyrrha's mini-skirt, pleasantly surprised to see that she wasn't wearing panties. Weiss stood back a bit, engulfing the sight she saw before her. Pyrrha couldn't take it anymore and ran over to Weiss, pulling down her panties and pushing her onto the floor, before ramming her tongue into Weiss' pussy.

"Fuck Pyrrha" Weiss moaned as Pyrrha explored her insides with her tongue.

Weiss pushed her hand up against Pyrrha's head, forcing her deeper, not that she minded. Weiss moaned loudly and often as Pyrrha picked up the pace, sending her tongue into places Weiss didn't know existed. Pyrrha decided to insert two fingers into her and was soon pulling her up off the floor.

"Oh fuck Pyrrha, I'm gonna cum." She yelled as her back arched and her body convulsed, sending streams of her juice into Pyrrha's mouth.

When Weiss' vision returned, she saw Pyrrha sitting cross-legged in front of her, gently rubbing her own pussy. She smiled as she saw Weiss.

"Come here Weiss" She said seductively

Weiss came over and Pyrrha shoved her over, before climbing over to her and aligning her pussy with that of Weiss, who quickly caught on to Pyrrha's plan, locking her legs in with Pyrrha's. Pyrrha began to slide up and down, with Weiss copying her motion, soon both girls were moaning and crying with their eyes closed. Pyrrha had been building herself up earlier and was the first to go, jetting out streams of her cum all across Weiss' chest, tits, pussy, legs and face. This high pressure on Weiss' pussy almost got her there, speeding up to make up for Pyrrha's slowing. Soon she too sent out a stream of fluid across Pyrrha. Little did they know that they were being watched…

"Wow, you two were amazing!"

Both girls looked up to see Blake, Nora, Jaune and Ren all looking at them. Weiss was startled, but Pyrrha just smiled when she saw where Jaune was looking ;).


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY**

 **Of Light and Sex**

 **Chapter 3 – Pyrrha x Jaune, Nora x Ren, Weiss x Blake, Ren x Blake**

Sixsome?, Blowjob, Deepthroat, Titwank, Fingering, Scisscoring, Hardcore, Defloration

Nora, Ren and Jaune were waiting around in the team JNPR dorm room, when they started to here erotic moans started echoing out from team RWBY's dorm across the hall, from the sounds of things, their point of origin was Ruby. Jaune and Ren started to find this slightly uncomfortable, feeling themselves stiffen below the waistline. Nora was completely oblivious to the sounds, as she was wearing her headphones and listening to music at full volume. After what seemed like an hour (it was only a minute) Jaune decided to speak up.

"Hey Ren, erm could we go somewhere else, preferably where we can't hear…"

A very loud moan echoed across, even making Nora jump and take off her headphones.

"…THAT" Jaune continued.

"What the hell?" Nora questioned the sound, before catching on to the other moans.

"OH… Never mind"

"Yes Jaune, I agree that we should go somewhere else." Ren stated calmly, though he was obviously struggling with Jaune's problem too.

"How about we go to the courtyard?" Nora spurted, also starting to experience the boys' troubles.

All three nodded in agreement and left the room at above walking pace, only to hear Ruby moan:

"OH, ah, yes, yes, yes, Yang pleeeease don't stop, fu… yes!"

The three exchanged estranged glances before walking even faster.

When the trio eventually arrived at the courtyard, they found Blake sitting quietly on a bench, reading a book.

"Hi Blake." Jaune said

"Oh, hi." Blake said, quickly closing her book.

"You may not want to go back to your dorm room." Jaune muttered awkwardly

"Ruby and Yang are fucking!" Nora blurted, receiving odd glances from Jaune and Ren, while Blake blushed.

"What?"

"Oh." Blake said quietly, still blushing.

"I was about to go there, thanks for the warning. I guess I'll go to the library instead, you wanna come with me?" Blake said, quietly but back to her regular voice.

The other three exchanged glances and nodded. The four of them headed to the library.

"So, if Ruby and Yang are…" Blake started, unsure of how to phrase her sentence.

"Fucking in their bedroom." Nora said, nonchalantly finishing Blake's sentence for her.

"Erm, yes, well, where are Weiss and Pyrrha?" Blake asked.

"Pyrrha said she was going to study, don't know about Weiss." Jaune said

Their questions were soon answered as they walked into the library, to see Pyrrha and Weiss, naked on the floor, rubbing their pussies together and moaning in pleasure. Jaune and Ren soon found themselves with rather large problems, Blake blushed, while Nora just smiled.

"You two were amazing!" Nora yelled when Weiss had finished cumming all over Pyrrha and the floor.

Both looked up and Weiss turned completely red. Jaune couldn't keep his eyes off Pyrrha's cum-soaked breasts and Pyrrha smiled when she noticed. She stood up and walked over to Jaune, everybody except Blake, who was staring intently at Weiss, were following Pyrrha with their eyes. Pyrrha grabbed Jaune by his armour piece and pulled him into her. She ripped off his armour and pulled his shirt and hoodie off, revealing partially muscled torso and arms.

After seeing what Pyrrha was doing, Blake walked over the snow angel on the floor. Weiss stood up and Blake ran her hands all over her body, collecting up the remnants of Pyrrha's cum, licking all over Weiss' body, before stopping at her dripping pussy, ready for a third round of sex. Blake delved deep inside of the heiress, making Weiss' knees buckle. She held Blake's head at her pussy, forcing the faunes' tongue in as deep as she could. Blake stood up before making Weiss cum and started to undress.

Nora leapt at Ren, ripping off his jacket and his pants, revealing a muscled chest and a very large lump in Ren's underwear. Nora stroked Ren's cock through his boxers, making him breathe deeply. He put his hands on her chest piece, pulling it off. She realised what he wanted and pulled off her undershirt, revealing a big pink bra. Ren practically drooled as she slowly pulled it off in a way that she knew he loved. Her breasts sprung out in his face. They were larger than Pyrrha's, but not as large as Yang's, but they were just what Ren wanted. He grabbed the plump, round spheres, and engulfed one of Nora's nipples.

Pyrrha ripped off his underwear and pants in one go, revealing 10 inches of man-meat. Pyrrha grabbed it and stroked it, making Jaune feel warm in her hands. She knelt and placed it into her mouth. She ran her mouth down the shaft and gripped his balls tightly in her hand. She bobbed up and down faster and faster, feeling his length in her mouth. She took it in as deep as possible, she gagged and backed up but manged to fit it all in the second. Jaune felt himself touching the back of her throat and he put his hand on the back of her head to hold her there.

Blake pulled off her jacket and her tight white undershirt, revealing a white bra covering her breasts. She pulled off her boots and her shorts, before pulling down her stockings, revealing little black panties covering her shaven pussy. Weiss was gently rubbing herself to Blake's striptease. Blake noticed this and she walked over, removing Weiss' hand and placing in two of her own fingers, causing the smaller girl to release a loud moan. Blake pulled off her bra with one hand, while she continued to pound Weiss with the other. She released her breasts from confinement. Weiss was once again jealous, silently noting that Blake may have better tits than Pyrrha, as they were slightly larger and had very similar proportions, however they were plumper, something Weiss liked. As Blake pounded her into oblivion, Weiss shakily grabbed her breasts, causing a strange moan to escape from the quiet girl.

Nora loved having her breasts touched, however she had just seen what Pyrrha was doing and was jealous that Pyrrha had a cock in her mouth. Nora ripped off Ren's boxers, his full 12 inches springing up into Nora's face. She grabbed it and rammed it into her mouth, not bothering to be gentle. She instantly pushed it to the back of her through, engulfing the full length at once, seeing as she had a very weak/ no gag reflex. She slid up and down, causing Ren insane pleasure. She sped up and up, feeling him expand in her mouth, though he still wasn't ready to blow. This upset Nora, so she pushed him in as far as she could and just held him there for as long as possible. This did the trick, as 30 seconds later he erupted into her mouth, shooting his cum all down her throat and she swallowed eagerly. He shot another blast, which she swallowed.

Jaune was also very close to erupting as Pyrrha slid her head along his length. Then she pulled him out of her mouth. This disappointed Jaune as he was so close. Pyrrha then grabbed his length and pushed it in between her own breasts, making him light up. She rubbed his cock in between her tits, moaning slightly from the sensation. She felt him get close, so she positioned her mouth above his cock, so that he shoots into her mouth. Soon enough, Jaune felt his cock pulse and he erupted across her breasts and into her perfectly placed mouth. She gulped and swallowed all of it, running her finger across her breasts and stood up, licking her fingers like a little girl who had finished eating chocolate, while looking at him erotically as she drank his cum. She put one hand on either of his shoulders. He didn't realise what she was doing until she inserted his cock into her pulsing, hot pussy. He felt her walls grasp him and gasped as he penetrated her. She pushed him to the floor, still inside of her, and began to ride him as if he were a horse. She yelped and moaned as he reached further into her than anyone ever had before, then again she had only ever been with two other guys.

Weiss noticed that both guys had cum and Pyrrha was even fucking Jaune, so as much as she hated to do it, she pulled Blake out of her and leapt at the faunes. She pulled down Blake's panties and rubbed her pussy against Blake's, scissoring with her as she had done earlier with Pyrrha. Weiss panted and moaned, but Blake who was usually very quiet was moaning her head off.

"Oh, FUCK Weiss, Yes, Yes, Yes, FUUUCK FUCK, FUCK, Oh yeah baby, yes, oh, fuck."

Weiss was surprised, before she realised that Blake was a virgin and had never had sex before. Weiss had never fucked a guy before, however she masturbated often and had fucked her sister more times than she wanted to admit. Blake went on an even louder moaning spree and Weiss moaned herself, getting close to the finale. Blake was having the time of her life. She was wondering to herself why she hadn't ever had sex before. Adam had offered many times and she had denied him. She yelled and moaned. She felt something inside of her, wanting to be released. This was it.

Nora stood up, pulling off her skirt, followed by her pink panties, and became the last of the group to be fully naked. Ren walked up to her and bent her over a table, as she liked it. He slapped her ass and quickly rubbed her pussy before inserting his throbbing cock into her. She gasped as it entered her, moaning his name. She pounded her hard and rough.

"Go faster… come on fuck me Ren!"

He went harder and faster on command, making her moan more. He frequently slapped her ass and she yelped each time, but she loved it. Ren knew that she loved rough sex and grabbed one of her tits, while putting a finger into her mouth, partially chocking her. She loved this and moaned from exhilaration. She soon came all over Ren and he slowed to a halt.

Pyrrha felt Jaune expand, signalling that he was close, so she sild down on him and stayed there, wiggling her hips as her tight pussy engulfed his cock. This brought her close, so she continued to ride him.

"Pyrrha, I'm, arh, gonna cum soon"

"You'll wait for me first, understand." Pyrrha yelled at him, surprising both of them with how bossy she was.

He got the message though and put all his energy into holding back his orgasm. Pyrrha moaned and yelled as she fucked him with all her strength. She pulsed around him, making it increasingly hard for Jaune to hold back. Fortunately for him, she shot out an ocean of cum onto his lap and cock. She slapped his side, signifying that he could cum. Pyrrha lowered herself once more and Jaune erupted into her, decorating her insides. She rolled off his cock and fell asleep while Jaune's cum dripped out of her pussy. He watched her for a while, focusing on her chest rise and falls as she breathed. Soon he too fell asleep next to her. She felt this and moved her head onto his shoulder before once again drifting off.

Blake came all over Weiss, releasing enough fluid to fill multiple rivers. Weiss had never seen anything like it and the pressure that it streamed out of Blake's pussy was so strong. But despite this, Blake stayed straight, she didn't droop or black out, instead she sped up, desperate for that feeling again. She moaned and yelled, scratching Weiss and rubbing harder. Weiss was very close herself, but was awestruck by Blake's sudden sexual fury. Weiss screamed as she came for the third time today. Her body melted as she streamed. Her eyes drooped and her vision left. Blake sped up even more, eager for her second orgasm. She rubbed harder and harder on Weiss' nearly unconscious body. Weiss dropped away and Blake instantly started to rub herself.

Ren hadn't expected to cum this second time, as he knew Nora had a very short fuse, and the usually hyperactive beast slumped over and slept. Ren watched her for a while, before laying her down on a couch and covering her with a blanket. He turned around to see that Jaune and Pyrrha were sleeping together, naked, and Weiss had fallen asleep next to Blake, covered in a fine concoction of her own, Blake's and Pyrrha's cum. Blake on the other hand was rubbing herself furiously, her breasts bouncing. This REALLY turn Ren on and he walked over to her and pulled her up. He took her hand from her pussy.

"May I?" Ren asked

Blake nodded but told him that she was still a virgin. Ren placed his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Her eyes widened as he broke her wall. A small amount of blood trickled out of her and she winced, but was instantly consumed by her sexual fury. Ren pushed into her slowly at first, but soon picking up pace. Blake moaned and yelled, urging him to pound her faster and harder. He obliged, pilling into her with the same amount of force he used on Nora and, much to his surprise, Blake was loving it. She once again came an ocean, far more than Ren had ever seen, some even landing on Weiss, not that she noticed. Blake still didn't falter, telling Ren to go even faster. She moaned and cried, before she came a fourth time with the same pressure and quantity.

"How much is in you?" Ren asked, half-joking and out of breath.

Ren eventually erupted into Blake, she screamed as his warmth heated her insides and she moaned. He pulled out of her, still slowly ejaculating. Ren fell to the floor and closed his eyes, when he felt Blake grinding on his cock.

"Blake."

"Ren, please, one more, I beg you, please." She begged and pouted at him. He looked at her.

Ren beckoned her over and she came obediently. Without warning, he quickly smashed four fingers into the extremely tight girl. Blake screamed as Ren pounded her as fast as physically possible, going even faster than he would on Nora. Blake yelled and moaned as she erupted her third and final orgasm of the day, before slumping down onto Ren's hand and falling asleep. Ren picked her up and placed her next to Weiss, before getting dressed and waking Nora. She looked out over the scene and smiled, before getting dressed herself.

As they walked back to the JNPR dorm room, they saw that team RWBY's dorm was open. They walked in to see Yang stark naked on her bed as Ruby sat on her bed and smirked when she saw them.

"Guess you one that fight huh?" Nora laughed

"You like my display?" Ruby asked

Both Nora and Ren nodded

"By the way, you'll find you're other two teammates in the library, alongside ours." Nora giggled once more.

"What do you mean?" Ruby smirked, having a rough idea in her head.

Nora just smiled and walked into the dorm with Ren.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This one took me a lot longer than the others, I might have gotten a bit carried away, but I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe another story tomorrow, don't know though. Please favorite, follow and review. Also I'm thinking of possibly starting a Red vs Blue story. Tell me about possible pairings for that story, this story or even a different story overall.**

 **Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY**

 **Of Light and Sex**

 **Chapter 4 – Blake**

Solo, Masturbation, Urges, Toys, Stripping

It had been 1 week since the so-called 'Library Orgy', where Blake had lost her virginity to Lie Ren. Since that point, she had had a fingering session with Weiss, but apart from that she hadn't had sex. She was starting to get desperate. Her three other team members were out and wouldn't be back until the evening. Blake needed to cum NOW! She didn't want to go over to JNPR, as she could hear that Nora and Ren were fucking, so she didn't want to disturb them. She decided to lay on her bed for a bit and rub herself, hoping her desires would go away.

She slowly rubbed the outside of her shorts, applying a light pressure to her crotch. She exhaled lightly. She quickened her pace, stimulating herself further. Eventually she realized that her urges weren't leaving. She pulled off her boots, tights and shorts, briefly admiring her long, toned legs, before pulling off her tops and gloves. She looked at herself in the mirror, teasing herself with her own body. She slowly unclipped her black bra, as if trying to arouse someone else. Her bra dropped to the floor and she pulled down her little white panties, and stepped out of them.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her face, her long black hair, piercing amber eyes. She followed down her neck to her breasts and her toned stomach. She placed one finger on each breast and gasped as she ran circles around the areolae and nipples. She pinched her nipples, squeaking in pleasure. Her hands followed the shape of her body, around her round, pert butt, squeezing each cheek. She ran her hands along her thighs up to her pussy. She placed a them on her shaven clit, rubbing eagerly. Her knees buckled and she decided to go and sit on her bed.

As she walked over to her bed, completely naked, she realised that Yang's bedside cabinet was open slightly. She pulled it open some more and saw a couple of shapes inside. Blake completely pulled out the drawer, finding a wide variety of sex toys. Blake's eyes widened as she saw the collection of toys and realised why it is that Yang moans so often at night. She pulled out a strange dildo, with a large head, curved body and 10-inch shaft. It also had a short hook and a long, thin hook at the base. Blake pulled it out of the draw and placed the long shaft at her entrance. It was ribbed strangely and Blake moaned loudly as the bulbous head penetrated her. She slid it around a bit inside, before accidentally pressing a button that she hadn't seen previously. Her mind exploded as the dildo began vibrating inside her tight vagina. She instantly shoved it in herself, feeling the 'sexual craze' she had experienced the last time.

When she pushed it in the full way, she had forgotten about the two hooks, until they hit their landing spots. The shorter frontal one hit her clitoris, buzzing her up further and the rear one hit her asshole, sending a strange tingling feeling into her core. Blake screamed, the sex toy making her feel more pleasure than Ren and Weiss combined. Her orgasm was with her much sooner than she expected, and her pussy exploded, gushing out rivers of her cum that landed on the other side of the room, giving the walls a fresh coating of 'paint'. Blake yelled out moans that you could here in Vacuo if you tried. Her sexual fury was completely back, and Blake pushed the vibrations setting on the dildo to the 'Max' mark.

Her body felt like it had been electrocuted as she moaned and swore out her heart. Blake grabbed her breasts and toyed with them roughly, not caring about any pain. She screamed and yelled, clenching her fists around her breasts, a bit too tight. Her second orgasm hit her like a truck, and she began gushing before the remains of her first had finished dripping out. She yelled and moaned more than ever before, as she finished her second orgasm. Surprisingly, her body fell limp and her vision left her, as she collapsed on her bed, the toy still in her.

As Blake recovered, she felt extreme sensations building up inside her, before looking down to see the dildo still there. Her third orgasm burst out and she ripped out the dildo, before once again blacking out. She lay asleep on her bed, limbs outstretched, tits and pussy exposed. Her fluids were covering the entire bed, the floor walls, and there was even some on Weiss' bed. The 'God dildo' lay next to her head, glistening with cum.

Three hours later, the door handle returned and three girls walked into the room.

"Fuck yeah baby, look at her!" A certain busty blonde exclaimed.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for all the great support on this, it's really appreciated. Next chapter will be Nora x Ren and then there will be a team RWBY orgy. If you have any other ideas/hopes for pairings, please tell me. I'm trying to stick with vol. 1 characters, but if you want pairings from other volumes, tell me. I've also been requested to do a Red vs Blue-RWBY cross-over, so look out for that. As always, stick with the story, hope you enjoy. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY**

 **Of Light and Sex**

 **Chapter 5 – Ren x Nora**

Affection, Love, Comfort, Oral, 69, Blow Job, Deepthroat, Anal

"Hey guys, turns out I may have just remembered about that assignment Professor Port gave us that is kind of you, know due in tomorrow morning." Jaune stuttered nervously.

"Could anyone maybe help me with… erm the… that?"

"Oh, sure, I'll help." Pyrrha replied, always happy to get closer to Jaune, towards whom she had developed quite a strong crush, not that she planned to make a move… yet.

"Thanks, Pyrrha."

The two of them left the dorm, leaving Ren and Nora alone. As soon as the door shut, Nora sprang off her bed, locked the door and leapt on Ren.

"Hey there big boy. You wanna give me a prezzie?" Nora seductively asked, knowing that Ren loves it when she speaks like that.

Ren smiled and put his hands on her hips, trailing over her body through her 'Boop' shirt. He grabbed the shirt from the base and pulled it upwards. He was very happy to see that she wasn't wearing a bra under her pyjamas and he cased his hands around her perky, round breasts. Ren loved his unofficial girlfriend's tits. They were nice and round and symmetrical. They were large, but not so much that they sag. Her nipples pointed upwards slightly, and they hung ever so slightly, so they looked very plump. Ren circled her areolae with his tongue and slid her nipples in between his teeth, just enough so that they stung lightly. Nora moaned lightly at his tongue action.

While Ren worked on her tits, Nora ran her hands along his already bare chest, as the only pyjamas he wore were a pair of boxers. She admired his muscular chest and arms. She slid her hands down his body until she met a tall barrier straining his boxers. She grabbed it and massaged it, causing him to exhale deeply. She quickened her pace, gripping his shaft and squeezing his head. She pulled it out through the hole in the middle. Nora pulled away from Ren's hands and engulfed his cock in her mouth. She pushed up and down, sliding his foreskin back and forth, while circling his head with her tongue. Ren loved this and was breathing deeply. Nora tasted his pre-cum, swallowing and enjoying the taste. She pushed him all the way in, deepthroating him. Ren told her to take him out of her mouth, and she sat up, saliva and pre-cum on her lips. Ren pulled down her shorts, happy to see no panties. He lay down on the bed and Nora realised what he wanted. She pulled off his boxers, allowing his impressive erection to stand tall.

Nora sat on Ren's face, her dripping pussy obscuring his vision. She bent over, her pert, firm and round ass in the air. She once again rammed his cock into her mouth and continued where she left over, deepthroating immediately. She gasped when she felt Ren's wet tongue on her soft folds.

Ren placed his tongue over the soaked gem above his head. He pushed in between her lips, licking her clit. She moaned deeply onto his cock, the vibrations stimulated him. He pushed his tongue into her as far as he could, stimulating her entire pussy. He placed his lips around hers, suckling her pussy, while his tongue pulsed her insides. Nora moaned loudly and repetitively, getting close to her orgasm.

Nora suckled and licked all across his cock, deepthroating regularly. She felt she was improving at giving blow jobs, she could stay down on his erection while deepthroating for regular 30-second intervals, a feat Ren definitely appreciated. She could feel him pulsing, signifying that he was close to erupting. Nora was feeling the full force of her sexual partner's oral capabilities, and she was struggling with breathing, finding it hard to keep up with her blow job, due to the pleasure. She moaned onto his cock, yelled, and even bit him by accident.

Ren pushed his tongue even further than before, hitting a G-spot. This sudden pleasure was so strong that it instantly set her off. She moaned and yelled as her fluids flew out of her pussy at scarily high pressure. Ren felt this full brunt as her fluids lashed his face. He lapped them up, finding her taste sweet.

Nora slid down fully onto his cock, accidentally deepthroating him as her orgasm hit. Despite her orgasm almost paralysing her, she wanted Ren to cum for her. She kept her head down and circled his head with all the energy she had left. His cock pulsed and expanded, before launching his gift into her mouth. Her head remained on his cock when he erupted, so she was forced to swallow every spurt that came out of him, not that she minded at all.

Nora collapsed as Ren went flaccid. She fell asleep, Ren's cum dripping from her lips. Ren wiped her lips and put her in bed, knowing she liked to sleep after ejaculating.

After about half an hour, Nora woke up naked on her bed. She looked over to see that Ren was also naked on his bed and no one else was in the room. She stealthily walked up to him without making him notice. She grabbed his cock in her hand, causing him to light up and his pillar to stand proud. Nora jumped onto the bed, aligning it with her pussy and not bothering to use a condom, as she used birth control. She slid it into her pussy, gasping as it pried her walls apart. She began riding him, pushing in slowly until they're pelvises touched, before sliding up slowly. She loved this because she got the most pleasure from it, however she knew that it made Ren impatient. She slid up and down, going faster and faster. She moaned on a loop, screaming occasionally.

"Fuck me, Lie Reeeeeennnnn. Oh yes! FUUCKKK!" She moaned

Ren loved it when she moaned his name and slapped her ass. He then got an idea and pulled Nora off.

"Missionary or Doggy?"

"erm… Doggy!"

Nora bent over the bed and Ren lined up behind her. Nora braced for Ren to enter her, but when he did, it wasn't into the expected hole.

Ren lined up his cock with her pussy, tingling and teasing her pussy. He started to push in, before pulling out and ramming himself into her tight asshole. Nora screamed in pain and delight. Ren pushed inside her, loving her tightness. He pushed into her further and faster, until he hit her ass cheeks.

"Ah – mm, Ren, you can, uh, go faster. I can… ahh take it!"

Ren rammed her faster and harder, forcing himself into her unwillingly tight ass. He pushed three fingers into her pussy, pushing them in and out making Nora moan. He decided to use the same trick that he had used on Blake, sending his aura to his fingers to make them vibrate, then thrusting them in and out at extreme speeds, using his semblance to disguise the pain it creates. The result was extreme pleasure for Nora. Ren continued thrusting her ass, and penetrating her pussy with his fingers. It didn't take long for Nora to cum. She gushed out her fluids all over Ren's fingers and the bed. As her liquids shot from her pussy, she felt Ren cum in her asshole. She burned on the inside from the heat of his seed. Her entire ass hurt, but her pussy felt so good that it nullified the pain.

Ren's cock deflated and fell out of her ass. He removed his fingers and licked them clean of Nora's liquids. Nora fell forwards off his cock and on to the bed, where she fell asleep. Ren dressed himself, before carefully dressing Nora into her pyjamas. He picked her up and tucked her into bed, as if she were his child. Ren always did this after sex, as he knew she fell asleep. That was what he told her anyway. The real reason was one he did not care to share with her, he loved her. He never told her because he didn't want to ruin their relationship. This was the same reason that Nora had never told Ren that she loved him.

"Maybe one day." He thought to himself, before lying in his bed to read, while occasionally looking over at his sleeping beauty.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one, I enjoyed writing it, probably more than the others. I've been getting really great support on this, so thank you. Next chapter is a RWBY orgy and then I might take some of your suggestions (definetely thinking about Jaune x Emerald - Thanks to whoever suggested that!). I'm also going to start a Red vs Blue/RWBY crossover smut.**

 **Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Ruby x Weiss (RW), Blake x Yang (BY), Ruby x Weiss x Blake x Yang (RWBY), Ruby x Yang (RY)**

Orgy, Lesbian, Oral, Incest, Humiliation, Comfort, Love, Affection

"Hey Weiss, what do you think of this?" Yang asked the heiress, stepping out of a clothes fitting cubicle.

She was wearing a white dress, with a low neck, exposing her cleavage. It had no sleeves and tied around her neck, leaving her back clear. It wrapped around her lower back, falling half way down her calves at the back, and curving upwards to her mid-thighs at the front on one her right, going lower on her left, exposing one of her legs and creating quite a spectacular image. On her feet, she was wearing a pair of sandals that wrapped around her feet and came up to her ankles with plaited leather straps. Her hair was down, flowing like a golden waterfall.

"It looks amazing Yang, the white really goes well with your eyes. I think you should get it." Weiss said, surprising complementary of heiress.

"Ruby! Wow! Look at you!" Yang yelled, seeing her sister's outfit.

Ruby walked out of her cubicle wearing a red V-neck dress that had a black fabric belt that wrapped around her waist. From the belt came two lengths of red fabric that went over her shoulders and around her back, making a small 'V' in the front and a larger one at the back. Below the belt was a red silk dress that went all around her legs at mid-thigh, showing off her long, toned legs.

"Yes, I must admit it's very pretty." Weiss said

"Well, what did you get Weiss?" Yang asked

"I haven't bought anything from here, remember, I went to that other shop where I bought my clothes."

"Oh, right, yeah." Yang replied

"Shame Blake didn't come with us, then again I don't think she really likes clothes shopping." Ruby stated

"Yeah, oh, well."

"Can we just pay and go, I want to get back."

"Ok"

Weiss called a cab while Ruby and Yang paid for their clothes.

"Where would you like to go, Miss Schnee?" The AI driver asked

"Beacon Academy please." Weiss replied when Ruby and Yang got in.

The cab sped off to Beacon.

When they arrived, they stepped out and Weiss payed the AI. They walked through the grounds, up to the RWBY dorm. Yang put down her shopping and opened the door. The three of them stepped in, Weiss and Ruby dropping their shopping immediately. Laying on her bed, covered in cum was Blake, completely naked with a strange object next to her head. Ruby was grinning slightly, Weiss frowned, though she was secretly aroused. Yang smiled widely, announcing their arrival to the cat.

"Fuck yeah baby, look at her!" She yelled.

Blake instantly awoke, looking down at herself, before looking at the other three members of her team, blushing and trying to cover herself with her duvet.

"Oh, hey guys, I was just, getting ready to have a shower and then something hit me in the head and I passed out, it was weird." Blake poorly attempted to come up with an excuse.

"Right... are you sure you didn't just pass out after fucking yourself with my God dildo?" Yang retorted, not ashamed that the others new about her toys.

"I, erm, I…"

"Well don't be worried Blakey… Now you don't have to get a toy to do it." She purred seductively, catching Blake off guard.

Yang leaped at her pulling the duvet off her, revealing her body. She stuffed the dildo back into the bedside cabinet and continued.

"You ready for round four today?"

"How did you…"

"Because I' have always passed out after two with that, and a little someone told me about your… sexual furies, but you aren't stronger than me, so I guessed… Three! From the look on your face, I guess that I'm right.

"Urrh, Weiss!" Blake yelled

"What, whey, who, I didn't tell… anyone about… that." Weiss replied, rather turned on by the naked faunus

"Nora told me. I guess Ren told her."

"What?!"

"Look Blake, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I actually think it's hot, really hot." Weiss exclaimed

"Yeah, see, anyway, is anyone else, like burning with lust?" Yang asked

"Yes. Yep. Most certainly." The three other girls, repeated respectively.

Ruby locked the door, seeing as she was closest. She grabbed Weiss and pulled off her jacket. She ran her hands down her partner's arms, kissing up to her neck, making Weiss moan softly. She pulled Ruby into a passionate kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other. Weiss poked her tongue between Ruby's lips. Ruby parted them and allowed Weiss' tongue to enter her mouth. Her tongue entered Weiss' mouth, making the kiss even more passionate than before. Weiss pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, gasping for breath. Ruby pulled of Weiss' combat skirt, leaving her in her small white bra and panties. She had already taken off her heels. Weiss walked over to Ruby. She pulled off her cloak, followed by her belt, skirt and blouse. Ruby pulled down her stockings, leaving both girls in just their underwear. They pulled in for an embrace, this was cut short by Ruby groping Weiss' breast, causing her to moan. Ruby reached around her, pulling off the Heiress' white bra and exposing her small, perky, round breasts. Weiss' was usually embarrassed about her breasts, now probably more than usual, seeing that their smaller than those of a fifteen-year-old. She had a scar going down one from some past battle. Ruby, loved them she suckled them gently. She saw Weiss' face, she was embarrassed.

"What's up Weiss?" she asked, surprisingly innocently for someone wearing matching, thin lace underwear and groping a girl's breasts.

"N-Nothing. Nothing. It's, huh, my…"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Can't you see?! Can't you?!" Weiss yelled

"No, I can't. I think they're beautiful Weiss, there's nothing wrong with them. At all."

"You think that?" Weiss asked, curiously subdued.

"Yes. You are beautiful Weiss. You are the most beautiful person I know." Ruby replied, with nothing but truth in her voice.

Weiss said nothing, but just pulled Ruby in for a kiss. It was even more passionate than before. There was no lust, something else was in this kiss, something Weiss hadn't ever really felt. Not in this way, at least.

"Ruby, I, I think that… I love you. I love you, Ruby Rose."

"Weiss, I love you too. I love you Weiss Schnee."

Weiss walked over to Ruby. She pulled off her bra, exposing her small perky breasts. Weiss was no longer jealous that they were bigger than her own, she loved them. They were similar to their owner; Cute, small, innocent, perky. Sexy. She led the younger girl to her bed. She pulled down her little red panties, they were already quite wet. She placed two fingers against her shaven pussy. She spread her lips wide, before sticking her tongue inside. Weiss was very experienced in lesbian activity, gained from years of being her sister's 'assistant'. She pushed her tongue all the way in. Ruby's eyes widened and she moaned. Weiss picked up the pace of her licking, sucking on her pussy, making her moan desperately. Despite the fact that this was a very lusty, sexual activity, Ruby could feel the passion in the Snow Angel's actions. Weiss switched her tongue for two fingers, pushing them deep into the young girl's tight pussy, feeling her walls clamp tight, wanting more. Weiss repurposed her tongue to pleasing Ruby's pussy lips and clit. She delicately sucked and fingered the sweet flower. It really was a sweet flower. Weiss could taste her juices flowing into her mouth. Ruby was moaning in pleasure, not very loudly though, as she was in ecstasy, but more importantly, she was passionate. Her core ached, urging her to release her fluids, release the pleasure. Her mind, on the other hand was telling her to hold it in, to let this feeling continue for as long as possible. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed, moaned and cried in complete joy and pleasure. Her fluids squirted out onto Weiss' face, into her mouth, hair and all over her fingers. Weiss licked it all up and swallowed. She moved in to kiss Ruby, she accepted, tasting something foreign float into her mouth she realised that it was some of her own fluid. She swallowed, enjoying her own taste.

Ruby pushed Weiss down to the bed, pulling off the girl's cute, white panties, to expose her icy rose. It was slightly pink, dripping in her fluids. Ruby place her tongue to the lips, making the girl shiver at the touch. Ruby played with her petals using her tongue, making Weiss gasp and moan erotically. Ruby followed Weiss' tactic, she placed three fingers to her entrance. She ran the in circles over Weiss' wet lips, making the girl moan. Ruby pushed all three fingers in at once, pushing them down as deep as they could go. Weiss' eyes widened, this being the second widest her pussy had ever been. Ruby pushed her fingers further wiggling them around. She pulled them out slightly, before pushing them in quickly, each time somehow going deeper than before. Weiss let out an ear-piercing moan as Ruby curled her fingers, hitting her g-spot, forcing insane moans from Weiss. Ruby continued to massage the girl's spot, before placing her head down and licking her pussy roughly. Weiss couldn't take it much longer. She moaned and yelled, ejaculating her hot fluids onto Ruby's face. She swallowed all of it, consuming as much as possible. She brought her into a kiss, allowing some of her fluids flow between her lips, as she had done before.

Yang walked over to the naked faunus, caressing her inner thigh, crawling her hand up to her pussy.

"Hey. If I'm naked and we're fucking, then your naked and We Are Fucking!" Blake said, lust and desire burning in her eyes.

Yang completely stripped off. She undid her bra slowly, pulling it off seductively in the cat's face. She stood there in her usual yellow lace thong. Blake found her sexy, just like this, but then again Blake just generally found Yang sexy. She pushed Yang onto the bed and pulled down the thong. She stared at the glistening gem with burning, lustful desire. She rubbed it lightly, before pulling Yang up. She looked at the taller woman, taking in her sexy, hot body. Blake lifted her leg up against Yang's thigh. Yang understood what she was doing and gripped her round ass with her hands. She rubbed up against Blake, their pussies interlocking. They each let out a flurry of moans as their speed increased and their breathing became irregular.

"Oh, fuuck - Yaaangg!" Blake yelled

Their rubbing increased, getting rougher. Yang's knees were weakening, but Blake held her up, her sexual fury kicking in once more. She kept her pace up, her head high, looking Yang right in the eyes. She wrapped her hand around Yang's right breast, fondling the soft, fleshy, milk-secreting glandular organs (Try finding a bloody synonym for 'breast'). She suckled on the nipple. Yang's breathing was heavy, she was moaning loudly, inaudible words escaped her mouth. Blake pulled her mouth off the girl's tit, coming up for a kiss. Yang accepted, her lips hanging loosely, her mind was in another place. Blake didn't care that the kiss was sloppy. She attacked the girl's tongue aggressively, as if trying to kill it.

"Holy shit - ahhhhh. I'm alm- cum! Mm Fuck!" Yang moaned into Blake's mouth.

Blake didn't need Yang to inform her of this phenomenon, as she felt Yang's high pressure hitting her pussy, causing pleasure to resonate up her entire body. Yang's vision faded and her legs crumbled, but Blake didn't care. She needed to orgasm. She continued her current movements, sliding her pussy against Yang's. Their lips interlocked, and with one final movement, an ocean burst from in between her legs, soaking Yang, who's vision had returned. Blake lost grip on her fingers, falling backwards onto the bed. As soon as she stopped squirting, Blake had her hand to her crotch, rubbing desperately.

Yang looked over to Ruby and Weiss, seeing Weiss get up and Ruby try to gather her liquids off her own face.

"Hey! You girls wanna help me blow Blake's mind?" Yang asked, looking over to the faunus

Ruby and Weiss nodded, running over to Yang, who had already taken her hand away from her crotch. Yang stuck three fingers into the cat, making her gasp at the expansion. She began to pull them in and out quickly. Ruby looked over to Weiss, asking her what to do. Weiss pointed two finger at her ass. Ruby knew what she meant, but was unsure. She saw Blake squirming in insane pleasure from Yang. She walked over Blake, doing what Weiss had suggested, sticking two fingers into her tight, round asshole. Blake screamed in pain from the unexpected entrance. After a few moments of pain, she started to feel pleasure from it. Then she felt Yang's fourth finger enter. She tried to moan, to scream, announce her pleasure, but she couldn't. Instead her moans were blocked by a dripping, fleshy wall on her mouth. She stuck her tongue out, penetrating the barrier. Weiss moaned and leant forwards, playing with Blake's nipples while she pleasured her pussy. The combination of all three of them pleasuring her in three different way brought Blake so close to the end. Yang and Ruby looked at each other. Yang put up her other hand and demonstrated curling her fingers forward. Then she held up three fingers, two, one. Zero. Ruby and Yang simultaneously curled their fingers. Yang instantly hit her G-spot and Ruby resonated pleasure through her anus. Blake screamed and moaned audibly through Weiss' pussy. This moan sent strong vibrations into Weiss' burning core, while at the same time erupting what must have been at least half a litre of cum onto Ruby and Yang's faces. Despite this, Blake kept up the pace of her licking on Weiss' pussy. Yang and Ruby started to pull out. Blake stopped licking Weiss, as if protesting.

"Put. Your. Fingers. In. Her. NOW!" Weiss demanded, needing Blake's attention.

The two girls obliged, going back to their previous actions. They pounded her insides and Blake's tongue started up again, faster than before. Weiss felt insane pleasure building up in her core. She wiggled her hips, urging Blake to go faster and harder. She pinched Blake's nipple, causing her to moan slightly into Weiss pussy. Ruby and Yang once again clenched their fingers inside of her, causing her to moan louder than before, sending even stronger vibrations through Weiss' pussy. Weiss moaned out loudly and Blake hit her G-spot. Yang hit Blake's G-spot. The two girls sent out a rush of fluids at the same time, extreme pleasure bursting out of them. Weiss fell limp backwards. Blake blacked out, finally defeated by the others.

As the other two blacked out, Yang turned to Ruby. She leapt on her younger sister, pushing her to the floor. Yang wrapped her thighs around Ruby's head, her pussy touching her lips. Yang leant over, sticking her tongue into her sister's pussy. Her tongue leapt in and out, Yang was an expert at tongue play. She heard and felt Ruby moan out her gratitude. Ruby engulfed the busty blonde's pussy in her mouth. She tasted her sister's infamous sweet liquids. Not to say that Ruby's juices weren't delicious thought. Yang licked violently at the caped huntress' pussy. Both had gotten seriously worked up by pleasing Blake, and seeing Weiss jerking around, feeling her own pleasure, which you could say the other two were at least boosting. Ruby was the first to cum, releasing streams of her juices across Yang's face and into her mouth. Yang swallowed instinctively. Yang fired a few seconds after her sister. Launching her fluids down her sister's throat. Ruby was undergoing spasms but was still able to swallow.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I've been quite busy on other things. I rewrote this chapter twice, and I am finally happy with this iteration. It took me quite a while to write and it is now the longest chapter so far. Please review this and also give me suggestions for future chapters. I plan to write a flashback chapter for Weiss x Winter and a chapter for Jaune x Emerald before chapter ten. Chapter ten is probably going to be an interesting pairing, though I haven't quite decided. I don't think I'll make it too long, because I think that it can get a bit excessive. Tell me what you want me to write and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Sorry that I rambled on a bit about clothes at the** **beginning. I guess it's my obligation as a woman. I just like clothes, that's all.** **Also, tell me what you think of me adding 'feelings' and love/affection into my stories. Do you like it? Do you hate it?**

 **I have also started a RWBY/Red Vs Blue smut. It only has two chapters, and only one is smut. I plan to add to it and suggestions would be appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Weiss x Winter

Domination, Incest, Lesbian, Flashback

 **Author's Note:**

 **This story is a flashback story. It follows a separate timeline. Just to be clear.**

"I hope that you are having an enjoyable 14th birthday sister." Winter told her younger sister

"Yes, it is truly wonderful, thank you for asking sister." Weiss replied,

"Good. I wish to give you a gift. I should wait a year for this, but now I think it is the only thing that will improve your training."

"Come with me. To my room."

The sisters walked briskly along the corridors of the Schnee manor, trying to avoid being spotted by anyone.

"Why are we going to your room?"

"Shut up and walk Weiss."

They reached the door. Winter flung it open.

"In. Now."

Weiss walked into the room. She was rarely allowed into her sister's room. It was bigger than her own, with a Queen size four-poster bed in the middle, in front of a large window that covered most of the wall. Winter locked the door, summoning a Geist Grimm to possess the door.

"Right. Strip. All of your clothes."

"What?"

"It's not a difficult task, is it? Take. Off. Your. Clothes."

Weiss pulled off the new combat skirt and bolero that Winter had bought her as a present. She had just started to wear a proper bra. Winter placed her hands on Weiss' almost non-existent breasts through the bra. She unclipped the bra and it fell off, making Weiss blush at being almost naked next to her sister.

"I hope these develop in future. It would be a shame for your pretty face to go to waste solely because you can't get your breasts to accent it."

Winter took off all her clothes, bar her underwear. She stood in front of her sister, taller by a lot. She slowly pulled off her bra in Weiss' face. Her breasts came out gently and gracefully, resting in her sister's face.

"Lick, girl."

Weiss licked her sister's breasts. She was unsure what to do, she had never had sex, or even masturbated. Well except once when she had rubbed her pussy gently when she had seen her sister showering.

"See, this is a Schnee rack. This is what you need to accent that pretty little face of yours."

Winter lifted her sister onto the bed. She pulled down her panties. Weiss had just started to grow pubic hair and Winter felt and saw the little hairs on her sister sticking up. She ran her tongue over the little bud. Weiss moaned and gasped at her touch.

"Winter what are you… Oooh."

Winter pushed her tongue in between her sister's lips, licking her delicate, sensitive clitoris. She pinched her nipples, making her moan in a bit of pain and pleasure. She went faster, sweeping her tongue over the sensitive gem, causing liquids to come out.

"Oh, aren't you exited, to finally be doing this."

"What do you mean?"

"You honestly think that I didn't see you rubbing yourself while I was in the shower?"

Weiss blushed, she didn't realise anyone had seen her doing that. Winter swept her tongue over once more, before doing it faster. She stopped, moved her mouth up to her thigh and sucked down her smooth skin, coming down to her pussy sucking and going up, constantly teasing Weiss. Until she could no longer take it. She forcefully pushed Winter's face into her pussy, forcing her to lick and sickle. Winter couldn't pull her head up, Weiss' hands had her trapped. She could move them with her own hands, or she could do something more fun. She pushed her tongue all the way in and suckled her sister hard. Weiss moaned loudly at this sudden entrance. Winter wiggled her tongue around from place to place, licking in all the right spots. Man did her sister know her way around a pussy. Weiss' hands lost grip and she fell backwards onto the plush bed, spreading her legs and moaning into bliss. Winter decided that her tongue wasn't enough. She pushed three fingers into her sister's incredibly tight pussy, making her scream in pleasure. Winter pushed in and out fast, feeling her sister get close.

"Oh… mm… Wint-ter… somethi, ah, gonna come ou… of, oh, me… ah yeeeesssssssssss!" Weiss moaned, slightly reminiscent of some future event.

Weiss ejaculated her fluids across her sister's face and hands, running into her mouth. Winter instinctively swallowed.

"Well well, at least you can deliver quite a load. Now clean up after yourself, you messy girl." Winter purred erotically, but sternly.

Weiss got up and walked over to her sister. She shakily took her fingers and put them in her mouth, tasting her own fluids for the first time. She licked up everything, every last drop. Winter pushed Weiss to her bed and pushed her hips into her face.

"Make me ejaculate. Make me feel the bliss that I just gave you. And then swallow my taste."

Weiss pulled down her sister's panties. And discarded them.

"No. Clean them first."

"How, I…"

"With your tongue."

She licked the woman's panties, tasting the wetness, getting a feel for what was next. While she was cleaning the panties, Winter was already lying on the bed, her ass in the air. Weiss was unsure of what to do, so Winter guided her with her fingers. She pointed at her asshole and down to her pussy, and back up again. Weiss got the gist and placed her tongue over her sister's asshole. She ran her tongue down over her pussy and back up. This time she kept her tongue on the ass, circling it with her tongue. She cupped her pussy in her hand, before massaging it quickly. These two actions were strong enough to cause Winter to drop her tough girl act. She moaned and shrieked, becoming a surprisingly vocal person. Her legs shuddered and her breathing faltered. She sprayed her juices all across Weiss body and hand. Winter fell against the bed, nearly unconscious.

"Well well, at least you can deliver quite a load. Now clean up after yourself, you messy girl." Weiss mocked, as she stood in front of her sister.

Winter almost showed defiance, but lost, she had been defeated. She cleaned Weiss of her own liquids, liking the taste more than she would admit. She realised then why she hadn't fought back, force Weiss to clean herself, it turned out that she liked to be dominated herself. She finished cleaning up.

"Well sister, did you enjoy your birthday?" Winter asked as they nonchalantly strolled back to the main hall, as if nothing had happened.

"Why yes, I did sister, thank you for asking." Weiss replied

"Well, maybe I'll have to arrange for you to receive another one of those sessions." Winter said, before leaving her sister.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry that I haven't written in a while, I've been busy. Writing might be a bit infrequent for a bit, I want to add a few more chapters to my RWBY/Red vs Blue crossover (Which still doesn't have a name.). I hope to continue adding to this story and that one, plus others. But please review and follow, I really appreciate the support.**

 **Thanks**

 **EDIT: Sorry about that, not sure what happened, hopefully this fixes it.**

 **Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Jaune x Emerald

Stripping, Blowjob, Deepthroat, Fingering, Anal Play, Hotdogging, Anal

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't written in AGES. I've been super busy, moving house, work and other stuff. Hopefully I should be able to get back into a stable writing structure. I'm hoping a minimum of 1 chapter per week on this and a chapter on my crossover. I'll be posting quite a few soon to make up for my absence. As compensation, here's one that's been requested a few times. Also, in honour of Vol.5 starting its run soon, I might write some Vol.4 onwards stuff. That's all, here's the good stuff!**

Jaune was felling pretty left out sexually, seeing as Ren and Nora had had their 'Flower Power' and RWBY, well they're orgy could be heard in Atlas, whereas Jaune hadn't fucked since the library. He could go ask Pyrrha, but she seemed pretty busy. He hadn't seen Nora or Ren. Everyone in team RWBY were in their dorm, and Jaune didn't fancy his chances against 4 monster-fighting sexy teenagers.

So, he continued walking, until he felt a hand on his arm; he turned to look, but then he got dragged into a dorm he'd never been in before. He fell on the floor and heard the door shut. When he opened his eyes, he saw a girl he'd never seen before. She had dark, red eyes, mint green hair, dark skin and a tight-fitting Haven uniform.

"Who… are you?" Jaune stuttered

"Emerald. Now get up." She replied

Jaune stood up awkwardly, rubbing his head slightly. He looked up and down Emerald, admiring her figure, still visible through the Haven uniform. He then looked around the room.

"Why did you drag me in here?" He asked

"Eh, I was bored, you looked bored, so we can… entertain each other." She said, trying to imitate Cinder's seductive purr.

"What did you have in mi- "Jaune started, as Emerald removed her jacket and shirt, quickly silencing the huntsman.

"I think you can figure that one out for yourself." She purred, silently congratulating herself for imitating Cinder.

She walked over to him in her bra and skirt. She took off her shoes, before unclipping her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor. She wore an olive-green bra and white panties. She walked close to Jaune, pushing her breasts against him. She pulled off his clothing, leaving him in just his boxers, which had a tall spire attempting to break out. She rubbed his clothed member with the palm of her hand, teasing him of what is to come. She pulled down his boxers and got to her knees, taking him into her hands. She ran her hands all down his length, caressing and rubbing his shaft. She pulled back his foreskin and ran her tongue around his head in circles. He tipped his head back and groaned. She grinned slightly at this, before engulfing his cock in her mouth, pushing in as far as possible, which was quite far, before coming back up she did this again, taking him in further, until she felt him touch her throat; she tried to pull out, but he was gripping the back of her head with a very strong grip. Normally, she wouldn't allow it, but this time, she made an exception. Jaune erupted into her mouth, before releasing her head to come back up. She stood up and swallowed his entire load, licking her lips.

Jaune undid her bra, letting her large tits jump out of captivity. They were nice and plump, and Jaune grabbed them into his hands and engulfed a nipple, making her whimper slightly, he teased her nipples slightly, circling them with his tongue.

Eventually, he got bored and turned her around. She bent over, her slit slightly visible through the hem of her panties. Jaune fiddled with the hem, pushing it into her pussy and rubbing quite hard. She moaned audibly, obviously enjoying his treatment. He pulled down her panties, fully exposing her round but and soft pussy. He rubbed and teased her pussy, before sticking a pair of fingers into her, causing her to moan loudly. He finger-fucked her for about a minute. He tried to pull out, but she had a iron-tight grip on his wrist, forcing him back in him. He pounded her faster and harder. Her grip faltered, slumping down. She was moaning his name on loop.

"OAH YESS oh, Jaune, mm, Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck FUUCK!" She moaned before spraying Jaune's face with her juices all up his arm.

Jaune pulled his fingers out of her and she slumped over. He pulled her up off the floor as she started to regain conscience.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked.

"Fuck yes. That, was, amazing."

"You ready for more?"

"Yes"

Jaune bent her over again, pulling apart her meaty ass-cheeks. He rubbed her asshole and licked it, causing her to moan strangely. Jaune pushed a finger into her tight asshole. Emerald whimpered slightly at the feeling, but Jaune continued, starting to finger her ass. She started to enjoy this, moaning slightly, the pain disappearing. Jaune pulled his finger out of her. They got up and Emerald pushed him to the bed. She turned around and pushed his dick in between her ass cheeks. She started sliding up and down, creating a 'hot-dog' shape. She slid up and down his dick, teasing and pleasuring him at the same time. Jaune started rubbing his thumb over her pussy. Emerald moaned, enjoying his treatment. Jaune grabbed her ass and held her up. He pulled her down onto his dick, opening her asshole. She clenched her fists as he opened her tight ass. Jaune stood up, turning the tables and bending her over the bed while fucking her ass. Emerald screamed as he pushed in and out, but Jaune didn't falter, speeding his pounding. Jaune pushed two fingers into her pussy, and started fingering her as he pounded. Emerald started to enjoy this, moaning every once in a while. Jaune felt himself expand, signifying he was ready to blow. He sped up his pounding and put another two fingers into her pussy, expanding it wide. He started fingering her faster as Emerald started moaning on loop. Jaune pushed in once more and came in her asshole, a burning sensation filling her insides. She screamed in pleasure and pain as Jaune pulled out.

Emerald fell onto the bed and Jaune got to work repaying her by eating her out. He stuck his tongue inside her pussy and she moaned, loving the feeling. He stuck two fingers in, exploring her pussy. Eventually, he found a G-spot, rubbing her right there. Emerald moaned and screamed as her back arched and she gushed onto Jaune.

Jaune pulled his face away from her pussy, wiping off her fluids. As he stood up, someone kissed him and grabbed his cock hard, before throwing him onto the bed.

"Good work boy, I've never seen Em cum that much, very impressive. Now it's my turn." Cinder purred in her perfect seductive voice. Mercury stood by the door, admiring his partner's body…

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading and sorry that its overdue, I haven't been able to write for about 2 months. Expect somewhat regular content for the foreseeable future. In case you haven't guessed, the next chapter is Em, Merc, Cinder + Jaune, so look out for that, it's coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**RWBY**

 **Of Light and Sex**

 **Chapter 9 – Jaune x Cinder, Emerald x Mercury, Cinder x Jaune x Emerald x Mercury**

Stripping, Blowjob, Deepthroat, Fingering, Anal Play, Hotdogging, Anal

"Good work boy, I've never seen Em cum that much, very impressive. Now it's my turn." Cinder purred in her perfect seductive voice. Mercury stood by the door, admiring his partner's body…

"Whoop whoop Em, you finally got some! And here I was thinking you would never fuck another guy!" Mercury laughed, walking over to her.

Emerald scowled and blushed at the same time, before standing up and walking over to her partner. She pushed herself up against Mercury, kissing the taller boy, who immediately kissed back, pushing his tongue into her mouth, the two fighting for control.

Emerald felt something pushing into her waist, and she slid her hand downward, fiddling with his belt. Mercury moved a hand over to her pussy, grabbing it into his hands and fiddling with her folds. Emerald let out a slight moan as she finished her fight with his belt. She pulled his jeans to the ground and grabbed his erection through his boxers. At that instant, Emerald let out a loud moan as Mercury pushed two fingers into her tight pussy. She pulled down his boxers, letting his full-length escape.

Mercury was bigger than Jaune, but not by much. Emerald started stroking his dick and Mercury sped up his pounding, causing her to moan. She jerked him off faster, his dick pulsing and warm in her hand. She moaned as he once again sped up, pounding her at full speed now. Emerald placed her hand over his balls and cupped them tightly, speeding up her hand movements. Mercury placed his other hand on one of her breasts. He smirked as he engulfed her other nipple into his mouth. Emerald threw her head back and moaned, before Mercury put another two fingers into the tight girl. Emerald moaned and screamed aloud and her legs shook. Mercury felt himself getting close to his end, so he pounded her even faster, biting her nipple slightly. Emerald moaned out as her knees buckled as she screamed and lightly squirted a few shots nectar from her pussy, far less than with Jaune, lightly glazing Mercury's biotic legs. He pushed her head over his throbbing erection, and pushed her head down, forcing her to deepthroat. Emerald gagged a bit and started sliding up and down his shaft. He pushed her head down and held it in place for two seconds before he came down her throat. Emerald swallowed instinctively, enjoying his taste.

Cinder turned Jaune around, grabbing his dick hard.

"You're mine now, get it boy." She said menacingly, her eyes lighting up.

Jaune fell to the bed as Cinder started to remove her clothing. She unzipped her dress, pulling it off tantalizingly slow. It fell to the floor, leaving her in her deep red bra. She pulled down her shorts and walked over to Jaune in her panties matching her bra. She crawled over the bed on all fours, wiggling her hips over to his towering erection. She licked the shaft and up over the head. She pushed her head down onto his cock, engulfing it fully. Cinder wiggled her tongue across his cock, her ass high in the air. She sucked hard, came up and fell back down, engulfing his cock into her mouth. She continued this process over and over, until she felt Jaune swell up. She pulled off his dick. Jaune moved his hands to try and finish off, but she hit him hard. He took his hand away, sulking slightly.

"I thought that I said that you are mine. That means that I decide when you cum. I control. Not like Em."

Cinder pulled her bra off, slowly unclipping the back and pulling it away. Her breasts floated out of their captivity, into Jaune's face. She had a significant bust, with nice pink nipples. Cinder shoved them into Jaune's face.

"Touch boy." Cinder told him

Jaune put his hands over her breasts and toyed with them. Cinder closed her eyes as he played with her nipples, almost causing her to moan. Jaune engulfed one of her nipples into his mouth. She went to slap him for pushing his boundaries, but before she could, she remembered how Emerald looked when this boy had finished with her. It was difficult to make her squirt, let alone that much, Cinder had only succeeded in that task once, a score Mercury held above her by only a few. She let Jaune continue, pushing Cinder over onto her back, something she would not usually be happy with. Jaune slid down her torso, kissing her toned stomach. He pulled down her sexy G-string panties, brushing her shaven pelvis. Jaune pushed his head down onto her wet pussy. He tickled her pussy with his tongue, biting her lips slightly, teasing her. Cinder let out a slight moan despite her best efforts. Jaune continued to tease her pussy for a minute, before getting bored and pushing in three fingers. Cinder moaned loudly at this sudden penetration, enjoying herself more than she would like to admit. Jaune joined his fingers with his tongue, wriggling along her pussy, fingering faster. Cinder started to moan more and more now, but she still wasn't even close. Cinder was used to dominating boys and was therefore used to not cumming for a long time, but despite this, Jaune was doing very well. He pushed a fourth finger into her, pounding her tight pussy.

Mercury pulled off his shirt, exposing his toned abs and muscular upper body. Emerald intensively scanned his body, still slightly effected by her recent orgasm. Mercury was beginning to harden again, his length slowly rising to become level. There were still small spots of cum and saliva on his head. Mercury pulled a condom out of the pocket of his trousers and slowly rolled it over his cock, struggling to get it over the bloated head. He walked over to Emerald, bending her over a nearby bed. He pushed his cock into her tight but well pounded pussy, causing a whimper to come out of the ebony girl. He pounded her faster, her tight pussy engulfing his cock and squeezing down on it, as if trying to burst it. Mercury thrust harder, reaching around her fit body to grab one of her bouncing tits. Emerald continued to moan, pushing her ass backwards to help his pounding, and Mercury groaned slightly at the pleasure. Emerald screamed on a loop at the pleasure he was giving her.

"Oh fuck, Mercury, Oh fuck. Keep going, I'm close" Emerald yelled, even though Mercury had no intention of stopping.

Mercury saw this as an invitation to pound her faster, increasing the volume of her screams exponentially. Emerald could feel him expand inside her, and he was groaning, so she started furiously rubbing at her clit, trying to make herself cum. This was working, as she could feel the sensations building inside her core. Mercury was getting too close for comfort, so he pulled out, pulling off the sticky condom as fast as possible. Emerald realised what was happening, so she turned around, and got to her knees, engulfing his throbbing cock in her mouth, while constantly rubbing her swollen clit, inserting a finger inside her slit. Mercury's breathing became weighted, and Emerald removed the cock from her mouth, jacking it off, and Mercury came all over her face, the shiny white liquid contrasting to her dark skin. She smiled up at him, her red eyes glinting. Mercury threw his head back and sighed. Emerald quickly finished herself off, sucking the juices from her fingers, before getting dressed.

Cinder continued to moan, biting a pillow to soften them, as Jaune delicately tounged at her soft, sweet folds. He continued to pound her vigorously, her body shaking from a level of pleasure she had only ever experienced once before, Salem. Cinder was starting to get needy, wanting more. She pushed her thighs together and clenched Jaune's head between her legs, forcing him to stay in place. Jaune didn't object to this, taking it as a complement of sorts. He pounded her even faster with his fingers and licked her pussy even more. Jaune used his other hand to gently rub her asshole, a technique he had found to work well with both Emerald and Pyrrha. This also seemed to work with Cinder and she trembled and screamed as he pushed two fingers into her extremely tight ass. Cinder was not used to her ass being penetrated and was very tight, then again, so was her pussy. Cinder felt as if her insides were going to burst out and she was screaming so loudly it hurt. Cinder threw her head back as she came over Jaune's face. She instantly went limp and her eyes shut off. Jaune realised he was painfully hard, so he grabbed a condom from a nightstand and pulled it over his cock, not having to pull as hard as Mercury. He aligned himself with Cinder's pussy and pushed in, felling his cock slide in gently. Cinder realised this and tried to stop him, but could barely lift her own head, so she just let him have it, after all, he did deserve it after all.

"Just don't… cum in me or… I'll kill you" She strained her voice

Jaune didn't take this threat lightly and continued to pound her, making sure he doesn't cum outside of the condom. Cinder had gotten him close before, so he finished quite fast, pulling out just before, and splattered her toned stomach with his cum. Cinder sighed as she felt the hot liquid hit her stomach. Jaune kissed her pussy lightly, before pulling on his underwear and jeans. He nodded to Emerald and Mercury, who stood with eyes wide open looking between him and Cinder, as neither of them had ever seen them. Jaune gave a quick wave, before leaving with a goofy smile on his face.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know that in the last chapter, I promised that I would be writing regularly, but its kind of difficult to motivate myself to do so sometimes, so sorry for the wait. I rewrote this chapter twice because I wasn't happy with it, but I'm happy with it. I hope that the wait was worth it. I'm not sure what my next one will be, but after this, I'll post a list of a few chapters I'm thinking about. I'd also love suggestions. I'd also like to write some more of my RVB/RWBY smut, but that one is far more challenging than this. Anyway, thanks for reading and please follow my story.**


	10. Future Ideas

**RWBY**

 **Of Light and Sex**

 **Upcoming chapters**

 **Author's note:**

 **I've stated this before, but I just want to say again that I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting regularly. I'm not going to bother explaining, because I did in my last post. I have a fairly free week this week and in a week's time so I will try to get in a few more chapters. Anyway, here are a few upcoming ideas. (In no particular order)**

 **From reviews:**

\- **Double penetration for Pyrrha; Pyrrha x Jaune x Ren/Sun**

\- **Double penetration for Raven; Raven x Taiyang x Qrow (flashback)/ Raven x Branwen tribe members**

\- **Jaune x Neo**

\- **Ruby x Cinder/Emerald/Neo**

\- **RWBY x JNPR (Full out Orgy)**

 **My ideas:**

\- **Bumblebee; Blake x Yang**

\- **White Rose; Weiss x Ruby**

\- **Lancaster; Ruby x Jaune**

\- **Yang (solo – possible post-timeskip)**

\- **Arkos; Jaune x Pyrrha**

\- **Cinder x Salem (Flashback)**

\- **Weiss/Winter x Qrow**

\- **Neptune x Weiss**

\- **Sun x Blake x Yang**

 **Tell me if you like any of those or if you have any ideas of your own. I know a lot of people like Velvet and team CVFY. I can also try out gay (Guy on guy), but that's difficult for me because I don't have any experience with that. Also, the next chapter is chapter 10 so tell me if you want something big or just continue as I'm going. (Something big might take a while)**


	11. Chapter 10

**RWBY**

 **Of Light and Sex**

 **Chapter 10 – Jaune x Pyrrha x Weiss**

 **Oral, Defloration, Lesbian, Straight**

"Well that was boring!" Nora exclaimed, not really caring if Doctor Oobleck heard her.

"It wasn't that bad." Weiss retorted, not too sure of herself.

"Well…" "I think we can say that it wasn't the best." Blake replied, quietly.

"Yes, even I must say that it wasn't that great." Pyrrha replied

Yang ran around the corridor, almost running into the four of them.

"Blake! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Shouldn't you be in lessons?" Blake replied, looking up at the clock.

"Maybe… Doesn't matter! Come with me!" Yang exclaimed, dragging Blake away from the others before she had a chance to protest

"I wonder what she wanted…" Pyrrha said, not really meaning to, but not really caring.

"I bet they're fucking!" Nora yelled, once again not caring if she was overheard.

"Nora!" Weiss and Pyrrha yelled in unison

"What? I was just stating the obvious!" She replied

"Ok, next time you want to 'State the obvious', don't do it so loudly!" Weiss yelled, still surprised by Nora's sudden outburst.

"Ok Fine. Anyway, I have to go meet Ren. We're going to f-" Nora began, before Weiss silenced her with a glyph.

"Nora, ending that sentence on 'I have to go meet Ren' would have been fine."

"Hmm hmmmnn" Nora mumbled through the glyph.

Weiss removed the glyph and Nora left, skipping down the hallway happily.

"Well that's great." "Hey Pyrrha, you got any plans or…" Weiss asked

"No, I don't have any plans. Oh, I have an idea, give me a minute." Pyrrha replied

Pyrrha pulled out her scroll and dialled Jaune. When he answered, she told him to meet them in the hallway.

"Jaune's on his way."

"Why?"

"I told you, I have an idea." Pyrrha winked at the heiress, something not usual of her. Weiss was still confused, but had a suspicion of what Pyrrha might be up to

A few minutes later, Jaune arrived, slowing down and walking next to the girls.

"Ladies…" Jaune said, attempting to be smooth

Weiss faceplanted and Pyrrha giggled, and they continued walking. Eventually, they found an empty classroom and pulled the other two inside. She locked the door and used her semblance to pull down the blinds. Weiss was now almost certain she was correct about her suspicion, however, Jaune still looked bemused. Pyrrha walked over to the others, slowly.

"So, you may be wondering why you're here."

Jaune began to reply, but before he could, Pyrrha pulled him towards her. Their lips met, Pyrrha having full control for a second before Jaune realised what was happening. Pyrrha pushed her tongue in between his lips, meeting his. They fought for a while, attempting to push the other's tongue below. Weiss saw what was happening and rolled her eyes, but decided she would go along with it anyway. She undid her belt and pulled off her boots and socks, followed by her jacket and skirt. She walked over to the two lovers, in her strapless bra and small black panties. Pyrrha saw her out of the corner of her eye and reluctantly pulled away from Jaune, who had his eyes closed.

"Keep your eyes closed big man" She whispered, running her hand down his chest.

She stepped away and fondled Weiss' b-cup breasts through her bra. Pyrrha pulled off her tight corset and her leg armour. She removed her belt and took off her mini-skirt, this time wearing a burgundy thong to match her strapless bra, hiding her perky c-cup breasts. She grabbed Weiss and pulled her towards Jaune. She placed Weiss' hand on Jaune's chest, doing the same herself. Weiss was getting really horny looking at Pyrrha, and despite not really liking guys, she figured she'd have to lose her virginity at some point, so she stroked his body, copying Pyrrha's motions. Pyrrha leaned over and kissed Jaune's neck, whispering in his ear, making him shiver. Jaune opened his eyes and thought he must be in heaven. He saw the two girls of his dreams, only in underwear, caressing his body. Pyrrha pulled off his chest plate and hoodie in one go, guessing he might not want Weiss to see what's on the front of it. Weiss was surprised by Jaune's abs, having not really paid attention to him the only other time she had seen him naked, and was stroking all over his chest. Jaune moved ha hand across her petite figure, gently groping her breast. He moved his other hand down her body, to her wet pussy, lightly rubbing the bud through he damp panties. Weiss moaned softly at his motions, causing him to speed up.

Pyrrha was getting slightly impatient, so she pulled off her bra and thong without the others noticing. She took her wet thong and dragged it over Jaune's face, making him inhale her scent. Jaune turned around, stiffening more that he already was. Weiss looked up and became extremely wet, subconsciously pushing a hand under her panties. She pulled off her bra and slipped off her panties.

Pyrrha beckoned Weiss over, and the two nude girls kneeled in front of Jaune. Pyrrha fought with his belt, eventually pulling his jeans and boxers to the floor, allowing his impressive length to leap from its confined. Pyrrha smiled at the sight, and Weiss was surprised by his length, expecting him to be shorter. Pyrrha wrapped her lips around his head and stared running her tongue around in circles, eliciting a strong moan from the boy. Weiss felt she should help out, so she ran her tongue gently over the side of his length, casing him to shiver. She took this as encouragement, continuing with what she was doing. Weiss ran her lips along Jaune's cock, while Pyrrha experimented the different ways in which she could make Jaune moan using her tongue around his head. She ran in circles, licked up and down his urethra and even biting down softly on his head. Precum started pouring out of his head, signalling he was close. Weiss remembered something her sister had once said about giving a blowjob, and cupped his balls with her hand, slowly massaging them, causing Jaune to moan. Jaune's cock started pulsing, so he alerted the girls of his impending orgasm. Pyrrha seemed to continue what she was doing, so Weiss did the same, only jerking her head back whenever he twitched. Pyrrha seemed to sense that he was about to cum, because she pulled it out of her mouth and stroked his length with her hand. Jaune's cock throbbed once more before erupting his seed over her face. Pyrrha gathered up the cum on her face, pushing it into her mouth and swallowing. Weiss was slightly taken aback by this, wondering if cum tasted good.

After finishing Jaune, Pyrrha was extra horny. She grabbed Weiss and pulled her onto the floor. Pyrrha laid down on the floor, pulling Weiss over her mouth. The heiress was quite horny herself, so mounted Pyrrha's face with ease, her glistening bud dripping into the Spartan's awaiting mouth. Almost as soon as she lowered down, Pyrrha's tongue was hard at work, cleaning every inch of Weiss' flower. Jaune wasn't quite ready for round 2 yet, having blown a significant load already, so he slowly stroked his member, watching his crush jerk around on his girlfriend's mouth. Weiss realised that Pyrrha was very wet herself, so Weiss bent over and began to tongue her pussy, eliciting a moan, which sent vibrations all up her own core. Weiss had found that this position always led to her being pleasured most, as every movement she made, led to a new and unique vibration travelling through her yearning core. Weiss pushed her tongue in further, forcing further moans to travel into her system. This wasn't the only pleasure she was receiving, as Pyrrha's tongue was performing wonders on her clit and lips.

Jaune was beginning to feel very horny, his cock stiffening from all the girls' moaning. He walked over to the two and leant down to where Weiss' tongue was hard at work pleasuring Pyrrha's juicy lips. Jaune gently massaged Weiss' breast with one hand, lifting her head up with the other.

"Pyrrha, do you have a condom?" Jaune asked, worried about getting her pregnant, it had been a close shave last time.

"Mm on the pill mm" Pyrrha muttered, the vibrations causing Weiss to moan.

Jaune nodded to no one in particular, and positioned himself at Pyrrha's entrance. He pushed in slowly, causing her to gasp into the Ice Queen's folds. Surprising herself, Weiss leaned into Jaune and kissed him passionately. Jaune continued thrusting, pushing in, holding for a while, then pulling out and pushing back in. This allowed him to go as deep as possible to hit Pyrrha's G-spot. He moved his hand down and began to rub her clit, his other hand gently stroking Weiss' long, silver hair. Both Weiss and Pyrrha were moaning far more as they began to reach their climax. Weiss pulled out of her embrace with Jaune, moaning and gasping for air. She was struggling to keep her back straight and slumped against Jaune's chest, constantly moaning with her eyes closed. Pyrrha's moans must have been very load, as her moans could still be hared very clearly through Weiss' body. Jaune rubbed her clit harder and began to thrust faster, while still maintain the same depth. Weiss fell quiet for a split second, before straightening her back. Her eyes watered as her breathing grew deep. The young heiress let out one final, climactic moan, before spraying her juices across Pyrrha's face and neck. She slowly pulled her shaking legs away from Pyrrha's head, allowing her mouth to shoot out as many moans as possible. She shrieked and screamed at the pleasure she was receiving. Jaune rubbed at her clit harder and faster, and Weiss joined, using her tongue to brush over Pyrrha's clit and over Jaune's shaft, causing him to shudder. Pyrrha screamed as her fluids started spraying in between Jaune's fingers and into Weiss' mouth. Pyrrha closed her eyes for a brief moment, before slowly getting up.

Weiss met Jaune's lips with a strong, passionate embrace, binding her tongue with his and fighting for dominance. Jaune pushed Weiss backwards over a table.

"I'm not on the pill." Weiss said, her face saddened

"Wait, I might have something!" Jaune replied, running over to his clothes.

He rummaged between his pockets, before pulling out a condom, one he still had from the few he had taken from Mercury's dresser. Jaune ran back to Weiss, tearing the pack and pulling the condom over his length.

"I've… Never been penetrated before. Can you be… gentle?" Weiss asked, slightly embarrassed

"Of course." Jaune replied

He lined up with her entrance, slowly pushing between her lips. Already, she was tight, clenching down on his head as he tried to push through. Weiss flinched and looked up, bringing her head off the desk, as Jaune broke her hymen. She flinched at the pain as blood trickled over Jaune's member. Jaune continued to slowly push into her tight slit, causing Weiss' pain to slowly become pleasure. Jaune pushed his entire member into her, before pulling out slowly and repeating. Weiss began to moan in pleasure, enjoying her first actual time having sex. Winter had never actually even tried dildos on her, as she said that she should lose her virginity to a real penis. Jaune sped up, feeling himself very close after fucking Pyrrha. He pounded her fast and strong. Weiss began to moan on a loop, loving her first time. Jaune moved a hand down and rubbed her clit, trying to get her to orgasm with him. Unfortunately, Jaune was already too close. He pulled out of her, his cock throbbing. Weiss turned around and pulled the condom off his cock and thrust it into her mouth. Jaune came into her mouth, filling it to the brim. After he had finished his release, Weiss kept his seed in her mouth, swirling it around. She had decided that she liked the taste, and raised her head up, eyes level with Jaune's, and swallowed. She leaned in and pecked Jaune on the cheek.

"I enjoyed that… a lot more than I had expected. Thank you." Weiss stuttered

Pyrrha had been slowly rubbing herself during their fuck, not wanting to interrupt the two.

"I thought you might." Pyrrha replied, standing up.

The three got dressed quickly and left the room at short intervals, as to not be spotted.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one, it's one of my favourites. I decided not to do a massive orgy for this one, instead, I'm saving it for chapter 20. The next chapter is bumblebee (Blake x Yang). I also set up a Nora x Ren this chapter, but I've already done one, so I'm not sure if I'll go through with it. If you would like another flower power, then I can write it but it might not be for a bit.**

 **I'd also like to thank you all for staying with my story despite all of the stops in my writing. I probably wouldn't have gotten to chapter 10 if it wasn't for your support. For once, I don't really need any more ideas, as you guys gave me about 20 on top of my own, so I have ideas for 30+ chapters. If you would like to see more of my other story or a brand new one.**

 **Another thing I wanted to say was that I won't be doing post fall of Beacon in this story, but instead a different one. I also don't really want to drastically change the plot of RWBY in these things, so no impregnation for now.**

 **That's all for now, thanks.**

 **\- Edit:**

 **Sorry that this was a bit late, I was unable to upload, as I experienced an error. But it's here now. Enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 11

**RWBY**

 **Of Light and Sex**

 **Chapter 11 – Blake x Yang, Yang (solo)**

 **Oral, Fingering, Toys, BDSM, Lesbian, Solo, Masturbation, Shower**

"Yang, where are we going?" Blake asked for the fourth time since being dragged off by the blonde brawler

"Just keep going this way. Please"

"Fine. This better not be a prank."

"It isn't"

Eventually the pair arrived at their dorm room, panting and out of breath. Yang unlocked the door, quickly checking there was no one around. The room was empty. _Perfect._

"Our dorm? Yang, my next lesson starts in 5 mi…" Blake was cut off as Yang shut the door and forced her lips against Blake's, taking her by surprise, however, after a few seconds, she eased into the kiss, attempting to take control.

Yang pushed her tongue past Blake's lusciously soft lips, encountering the faunes's tongue, which was slightly rough, rather like a cat. Blake fought back against the intruder, pushing against the older girl. Their passionate embrace broke apart, both girls panting for breath.

"Lessons can wait. If anyone asks I'll say I'm ill." Blake said, panting.

Yang leapt at Blake, pushing her onto her bed and pinning her limbs above her head with one arm. Her other arm reached into her bedside cabinet and pulled out a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs and attached them to her wrists and around a bed post. Yang then removed her hand from Blake's and pulled her into another embrace. Their lips met with a strong passion and Blake closed her eyes. Yang didn't. Using the distraction to her advantage, Yang sneakily pulled another object out of the drawer, a small purple capsule, no longer than a finger. Blake pulled away from the kiss and looked at Yang, who had a mischievous smile on her face. She pulled down the zipper on Blake's shorts, exposing her skimpy black panties. Yang rubbed her slightly damp pussy through the panties, causing Blake to close her eyes and exhale deeply. Yang rubbed her pussy until it was sufficiently wet. She pushed her panties away from the soft bud, rubbing the clit slightly while doing so. Yang pushed one finger in, causing Blake to moan loudly. She pulled the finger out and sucked it clean. Next, she pushed the small capsule into her pussy, allowing a little string to hang out. Yang twisted the top of the toy until it clicked once, then twice. A small buzzing sound could be heard. Blake instantly lifted her head up, her eyes shooting open. She started moaning quickly as the slow vibrations pleasured her insides and her clit. Blake tried to move her hand down but remembered that her hands were cuffed to the bed.

"No hands kitty cat. Just me… and my toys." Yang whispered seductively in Blake's ear, running her hands down her body and winking.

While Blake was enduring a dreadfully slow speed, Yang decided that she'd give the cat a bit of a show. She pulled off her boots and socks, throwing them over by the door. She turned and locked the door to ensure no interruptions, not that there would be any. She unbuttoned her jacket and pulled it off, lowering her crop top just enough to see the top of her nipple through her lack of bra. Blake was finding it hard to focus as her legs shook and her shorts gained a visible wet spot. Blake let out a loud moan and began to pull aggressively at the cuffs, beginning to get extremely frustrated by the slow stimulation. Yang pulled off her crop top, leaving very little to the imagination. Blake looked up, mesmerised by the two orbs. She slipped off her short shorts and bright yellow thong, making her completely nude. She strolled over to Blake slowly, who was struggling at her handcuffs and sweating. She bent over and twisted the top of the vibrator to its highest setting.

"Oh ah fuck fuck fuck aha hahhh aah. Ooh Yang that's soooo goooood!" Blake moaned

"Mm it looks good. But I'm bored now."

Yang pulled the vibrator out of Blake's yearning pussy, causing her to pout and hiss slightly.

"Noooo. Put it in now!"

"Oh no, I don't think so."

Yang pulled off all of Blake's clothes, including her underwear. She ran her hands all over the girl's fit body. She cupped her ample breasts in her hands and pinched her erect pink nipples. She kissed down her torso, causing Goosebumps to travel down her body. She eventually reached the soft, wet bud and placed her tongue to it, slowly licking up and down the faunes' lips. Blake bit her lip softly, moaning as Yang lightly bit her clit. Yang brought the vibrator back into the equation, turning it onto the highest setting and pushing it against her clit. Simultaneously, Yang pushed another vibrator up her tight rectum, ensuring that the string hung out. She then pushed two fingers into her tight pussy and pounded her. Blake moaned loudly and often, clearly near her orgasm, and it was going to be a strong one. Yang had a secret mission that she hadn't told Blake, to get her to pass out after only one orgasm. She knew that Blake had her limits, but the strange sexual frenzy she entered wasn't something she had ever experienced before, and she wanted to know how to beat it. Blake Kept on moaning, furiously tugging at the handcuffs, threatening the bed to fall over. She arched her back erotically as she hit the final stretch, lifting her round tits upwards, close to Yang's face, asking for attention. Yang enveloped a soft pink nipple in her mouth, lightly running her teeth and on the bud. She added another finger to her pussy and pounded even faster. Blake began to dribble slightly and moan dramatically. With one final scream, she let out her most powerful orgasm yet, having pleasure coming from every possible area across her body. She squirted all across the room and up Yang's body in an explosion of cum. Blake's eyes closed and her limbs fell limp, as she drifted into a sort of sleep. Yang pulled out all of the toys, the one in her ass making a slight noise as it exited.

Yang was extremely proud of her achievement; she had conquered the beast and made it sleep. She punched the air, very pleased by her achievement. She walked over to Blake, ready to request her repayment, but Blake was properly asleep, and had even curled up into a ball. Yang found this surprisingly cute, despite the fact that she was essentially lying in a pool of her own liquids. Yang decided not to disturb her, and instead just covered her up and went to have a quick shower. She turned on the shower, feeling the powerful sprayed hit her beautiful body. She pulled off the shower and began to wash herself, when a few streams of water hit her wet pussy. She moaned lightly, still being horny from fucking Blake. She pushed the shower head over her pussy and allowed the high-pressure streams to do what they do best. She pulled it closer and leant against the wall. She rapidly rubbed her clit with her other hand, her eyes turning red as she approached orgasm, stifling moans and breathing very deeply. She pushed three fingers into herself, bring herself immense pleasure. She moaned loudly and came across the shower, her juices washing down the drain. Her eyes returned to their normal colour and she finished her shower. She quickly towelled off and allowed the last of the water to drip off her body. She got dressed into her pyjamas, as she wasn't going to lessons today and jumped into her bed to play on her scroll.

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry this was late and that there was nothing last week, I was hoping to do some writing, but my boyfriend took me on a surprise valentines vacation, so I didn't have much time to write. Hope you enjoyed this, I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Side Note:**

 **If you do ever try butt toys, like in here, please please make sure that there is a string or something on the outside. I once was using a butt toy with my boyfriend and it actually got stuck up my ass, which caused a lot of panic. Fortunately, we got it out but I looked it up and it can be very dangerous if you can't get it out.**


End file.
